In the medical field, ultrasonic diagnostic systems using ultrasonic waves are widely used. A typical ultrasonic diagnostic system includes an ultrasonic probe (sensor), which transmits and receives ultrasonic waves, and a system body.
The ultrasonic diagnostic system transmits an ultrasonic wave generated by a transducer included in the ultrasonic probe to a target for diagnosis, and receives a reflected wave with the ultrasonic probe. The system electrically processes the received signal in the system body to generate an ultrasonic image.
The ultrasonic diagnostic system includes a connector unit for connecting the system body and a connector included in the ultrasonic probe (counterpart connector) to transmit the received signal from the ultrasonic probe to the system body. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a connector unit for connecting a system body and an ultrasonic probe. The connector unit described in Patent Literature 1 is driven by a motor (externally driven) to connect a plug connector to a receptacle connector. This reduces effort in connecting the plug connector to the receptacle connector.